Shatter Dreams
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: A girl with a major crush on Kaiba... Yugi and Co. thought that fun watching Kaiba fall in love so they decide to help her... Will she suceed or fall flat on her face with humliation? SetoOC
1. The Candy Eye

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Candy Eye  
  
A shy girl with medium length copper hair walked up the steps side by side with her only good friend. She was any girl's height and had medium ocean eyes. She wasn't as pretty as the most popular girls at school and she wasn't as smart as the genius at Domino High. She was somewhere in the middle blended with the rest.  
  
As she left her friend to his locker she stood there quietly in her own train of thought when a certain blue - eyed CEO walked passed them and into his assigned class. She had a major crush on him for years and never had the courage to look him in the eye, let alone speak to him or ask him to the dances she always wanted to go. Lost in her own thoughts she did not hear her friend call her.  
  
"Hello....Earth to Kairi"  
  
Kairi setting her thoughts back to reality she quickly regained her control. "Oh......Sorry"  
  
"How long have you had that crush on Kaiba?" Chris asked. Chris was Kairi's best and only friend. She confined in him every emotion she felt, every pain that pierced her, every dream she dreamt, every wish she made. He returned the same trust and connection as they were long childhood friends.  
  
"I tried not to" Kairi quietly whispered.  
  
"Why don't you ask him to the up coming dance?" Chris suggested.  
  
"I don't know" Kairi began towards her class.  
  
"We'll go ask him during lunch" Chris walked off with a smile.  
  
"No.....Wait" Her voice was only heard in her head. She was not one who liked to argue.  
  
Kairi quietly entered the tousled classroom and awaited the teacher.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey where have you been?" Chris ran up to Kairi.  
  
"I had to stay behind" Kairi admitted. "The teacher says my studies aren't rising by much"  
  
"But at least their rising" Chris comforted her.  
  
Kairi let out a sigh.  
  
"Come on....... There's Kaiba" Chris pointed.  
  
"No.......I can't" Kairi protested.  
  
"I can't stand you daydreaming about him all the time" Chris let out a small laughter.  
  
"No.....He doesn't even know I exist"  
  
"Let's go" Chris dragged her to where Kaiba held his position.  
  
"Hi Kaiba.......May I have a few words?" Chris asked.  
  
Kaiba looked up silently. Chris took it as for him to proceed.  
  
"My friend would like to address a question to you" Chris pushed Kairi in front of him.  
  
Kairi tremble with fear as her eyes stayed grounded.  
  
Kaiba annoyed with the lack of commutation and also as they waste his time, he spoke. "Speak for I do not have time or the patients for you inability of speech"  
  
"I......I......I was wondering......If.......If.......you wanted........to.......attend.......the........the.......upcoming.....dance. .....with me" Her soft voice was barely heard by Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "I do not attend such childish affairs"  
  
Kairi stood her ground as she let the rejection sink in. She felt Kaiba walked her, but she dared not look up to see his destination.  
  
"Hey....... I don't know what you see in him" Chris patted her on the shoulder.  
  
A group of teenager who was watching the whole scene felt sorry for the poor girl and waltzed over.  
  
"Hey Kaiba a jerk, don't let him bother you" A boy with blonde hair put in as his greeting.  
  
"Joey's right Kaiba's not the friendliest person alive" A smaller tri colored haired boy smiled.  
  
"Hey....... What did that idiot say to you to make you cry?" A taller boy with brown hair tried to see her face as he was only facing the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" A pretty girl with brown hair moved closer.  
  
"She's fine........ I'm Chris" He raised his arm.  
  
"Nice to meet you" The smaller boy accepted his friendship. "I'm Yugi"  
  
"What did Kaiba say to you" The girl bended down and looked up at the girl still accepting her rejection.  
  
"Nothing extreme....... It's just that she had a crush on him for a few years now..... and today was the day I finally convinced her to ask him to the up coming dance" Chris explained.  
  
"I bet I know what he said" Joey made a fist.  
  
"Hey...... I'm sure a lot of other boy would want to go to the dance with you" The girl tried to cheer Kairi up.  
  
Finally settling her feelings and her thoughts back down to earth she raised her head and smiled. "Thank You........ I'm Kairi"  
  
"Now that's the smile I like to see" Chris smiled.  
  
"Hey I'll go to the dance with you" The brown haired teen offered. "By the way I'm Tristan"  
  
"Thank you for the offer...... but I'm fine" Kairi said.  
  
"Still stuck on Kaiba?" Chris didn't give his hopes up.  
  
"How long did you say she had a crush on Kaiba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"A few years" Chris responded.  
  
"I don't know what you see in him" The girl shrugged. "I'm Tea by the way"  
  
"I don't know either" Chris shrugged.  
  
"But it would be nice for Kaiba to loosen up" Tristan commented.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's the reason he's so cold is that he doesn't have anyone beside Mokuba to be at his side" Yugi thought.  
  
"Well maybe if he would let people befriend him then maybe someone would be at his side" Tea made a good point.  
  
Kairi looked at her watch and saw that she was late. "Thank you for you encouraging words.....I must go" Kairi ran off.  
  
"Poor girl" Chris sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Joey asked.  
  
"She's been dreaming of being with Kaiba for so many years....... It's sad to see her dream be trashed and destroyed in an instance" Chris shook his head.  
  
"Well not to offend anyone, but even did Kaiba wanted someone to love. I don't think Kairi would be his type" Tristan brought up another good point.  
  
"That's it!" Chris's eyes lit up with an almost unnatural glow.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	2. A wicked Idea

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 2 - A wicked Idea  
  
"That's what?" Joey confused.  
  
"Can you turn Kairi into Kaiba's type of girl?" Chris excitedly asked.  
  
"Whoa, don't get too ahead of yourself there" Tristan said.  
  
"Can you guys? It would mean a lot of me and Kairi" Chris started beg.  
  
"We don't know what kind of girl Kaiba wants" Tea cleared up.  
  
"Hey..... I just got a wicked idea" Joey had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Better start running now" Tristan suggested.  
  
"What is it?" Chris curiously asked.  
  
"We might not know what kind of girl Kaiba wants but we know someone who does" Joey smilingly devilishly.  
  
"Who is it?" Chris asked.  
  
"What are you thinking of Joey" Yugi asked.  
  
"What if Kaiba does fall in love? He'll be thanking me for creating the girl of his dreams and he won't call me a puppy dog anymore!" Joey started planning of what to say to Kaiba.  
  
"Care to explain to us first?" Tristan knocked on Joey's empty head.  
  
"One simple word guys, Mokuba!" Joey was still laughing.  
  
"Mokuba?" Chris asked confusingly.  
  
"That's right.... Who would know Kaiba better than his own brother?" Tea smiled.  
  
"I'm sure Mokuba would know what Kaiba would want in a girl" Tristan added.  
  
"Yeah......Lets get him after school" Joey still imaging all the things he was going to get from Kaiba.  
  
"Hey guys..... Isn't Kaiba supposed to like Kairi for who she is?" Yugi thought.  
  
"Come on Yugi you'll thank me when Kaiba giving us tons of money" Joey smiled.  
  
"I'll go tell Kairi!" Chris ran off as he smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"A girlfriend for my brother?" Mokuba blinked.  
  
"You got to admit he needs someone to warm him up" Joey grinned still thinking of Kaiba forever in his debt.  
  
"I don't know about this, guys" Mokuba thought for a little while.  
  
"Just think of how happy your brother would be" Joey nudged Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba thought for a little while, it was true that Seto never showed any affection or emotions for that matter towards anyone but him. It would be nice to see Seto smile towards another person.  
  
"What's she like?" Mokuba finally asked.  
  
"She's shy" Was the first quality that came to everyone's mind.  
  
"What else?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Well we just kind of met her" Yugi added.  
  
"But she's very nice and polite" Tea added the better qualities in.  
  
"And has the hugest crush on Kaiba for few years already" Joey still with the huge grin on his face.  
  
"I really don't know what Big brother would want in a girl.... but I bet with some questions I would find out" Mokuba smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Kairi....... I thought you liked this Kaiba" Chris urged.  
  
"I do" Kairi kept walking.  
  
"Then what's the matter?" Chris asked.  
  
"What if he still doesn't like me?" Kairi always thought of the negative future.  
  
"Well..... You never know until you try right?" Chris always told it like it was.  
  
"How do these people know what Kaiba would want?" Kairi always was pessimistic.  
  
"It's his little brother..... Who else would know someone better?" Chris reassured.  
  
Kairi sighed.  
  
"The real question is......... Do you want to change for this guy?" Chris cut her off from the road and stood in front of her waiting for an honest answer.  
  
Kairi thought to herself. She thought about the first time she had seen him, his deep blue eyes struck deep into her heart and left his mark. Though he did not know, the mark grew and over took her whole heart as his. He was smart as he could insult any teacher he wanted, he was strong as he never let anyone mess with him, and he was determine as he would never let anything stop him from what he wanted.  
  
Chris knew what Kairi was thinking so he waited patient as she sorted things through her mind.  
  
To catch Kaiba's affection she, herself would have to be strong, smart, and determine as ever. Should she do it? Did she have such a strong affection for him? She would also have to have his best interest at heart and she knew that with his company, they would not be a regular couple as for he would have to work most of the time, but that would make the time they spend together more precious and more valuable than any other.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"Final Answer?" Chris asked.  
  
Kairi nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Ok...... Were going to meet them in the park tomorrow" Chris continue walking home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother"  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" Seto laid his laptop in its proper place and his latest device in his briefcase as he prepared to leave.  
  
Mokuba had to think of a clever plan for Seto to tell him what he wanted in his soul mate. "I like this girl at school"  
  
Seto's head jerked up. 'His little brother had began feeling for others? Of course this was inevitable'  
  
"She's really nice but she's really shy" Mokuba tried to remember what else they said.  
  
Seto stayed quiet.  
  
"But I don't know if she likes me or not" Mokuba continued.  
  
"You're still young Mokuba" Seto simply answered.  
  
Mokuba took this as the perfect chance. "What about you Big brother?"  
  
"I don't need some pathetic girl by my side taking advantage of Kaiba Corps"  
  
"I'm sure there's a girl out there just for you" Mokuba tried again.  
  
"Let go home Mokuba" Seto changing the subject.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	3. Park Meeting

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 3 - Park Meeting  
  
"Where's this girl?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"We told them to meet us here" Yugi wondered as he looked at his watch.  
  
"That's the first thing we need to work on...... How to be on time" Mokuba stated.  
  
A few minutes went by.  
  
"Sorry were late" Chris sneaked up behind them.  
  
"What took you guys so long? You know Kaiba isn't a patient man" Joey joked.  
  
"Sorry....... But Kairi got a call from her parents" Chris explained.  
  
"Sorry" Kairi immediately lowered her head.  
  
"You see Kairi's parents are in America and she lives with me and my family..... So a call from her parents is quite important to her" Chris extended his explanation.  
  
"In that case..... We'll let you off this time" Joey smiled.  
  
"Your Kairi right?" Mokuba introduced himself.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"You like my brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"I can see why they said you're very shy" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Sorry" Kairi gave a little smile herself.  
  
"Kairi? Do you like Duel Monster?" Mokuba started out. One thing for sure is a girl of Kaiba must know how to duel and duel well for that matter.  
  
"Ummm" Kairi not quite knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Do you know how to play these cards?" Mokuba held up a few monster and trap cards.  
  
Kairi shook her head.  
  
"We can teach you that" Mokuba searched his mind for another place to start. "Are you good with computers?"  
  
Kairi shook her head again.  
  
"What are you good at?" Mokuba asked nicely not trying to offend her.  
  
"She one of those late bloomers where they haven't found their special talent yet" Chris tried to help out.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"So what do you think? Can she pull it off?" Joey wrapped his arm around Mokuba's neck and gave a big smile.  
  
"It's going to be a lot of work" Mokuba sighed.  
  
"I understand, but if you are willing to mold me I am most willingly to be shaped" Kairi spoke up.  
  
"Ok I have a plan..... Yugi, can you teach her the ways of the Duel Monster?" Mokuba started out.  
  
"Yeah..... Sure" Yugi always did love teaching others how to play.  
  
"I'll teach you what I know about technology" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Thank you" Kairi thought it would be harder than she expected.  
  
"Tea, Can you show her how to put on all that girly junk?" Mokuba giggled as he said.  
  
"Uh... Sure, but I don't see what that has to do with getting Kaiba" Tea shrugged.  
  
"It's to boost up her self-esteem" Mokuba explained.  
  
"What's your name?" Mokuba looked at Chris.  
  
"Chris" He answered.  
  
"You said she lives with you and your family?" Mokuba restated.  
  
"Yes that is true" Chris nodded.  
  
"You seem not to have problems speaking in public... Can you help her with that?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Of course" Chris never thought of teaching her that before.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Tristan interrupted.  
  
Mokuba stood there thinking.  
  
"Why don't you guys let her insult you like the way Kaiba does" Tea laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Joey raised his voice.  
  
"All this is making me hungry" Joey complained.  
  
"I agree, Let all go get something to eat" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Tristan third the idea.  
  
The group started towards their favorite hangout, Burger World. Kairi watched the happy group that included her best friend, Chris. Mokuba turned around and saw Kairi standing there. He turned around and decided to maybe talk to her before beginning all the training.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Mokuba broke her concentration.  
  
Kairi shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Are you really going to do all this for my Big brother?" Mokuba asked for reassurance.  
  
Kairi nodded her head without hesitation.  
  
"Hey pretty lady, Want to ditch the kid and come with me?" A huge teenage boy with his group smirked.  
  
Kairi turned around and quickly got in front of Mokuba. Mokuba noticed this and it reminded him of what Seto would do.  
  
"Come on....... Don't be shy" The boy walked closer.  
  
"Please...... I don't want any trouble" Kairi soft voice was only heard by Mokuba.  
  
'Her heart's in the right place' Mokuba stepped backwards ready to run.  
  
"What did you say?" The boy walked closer.  
  
Mokuba turned around quickly and ran to get help. Kairi tried to do the same, but the boy grabbed her by the arm and pulls her close to him.  
  
"She'll satisfy me for a little while" The boy smirked.  
  
"Hand off" Tristan came running and landed a blow to his stomach, it caused him to let of Kairi. Chris quickly got her out of the way and asked if she was okay.  
  
"She's not that pretty anyway, no use in wasting our energy on her" The boy got up and walked away.  
  
"You okay?" Tristan asked Kairi.  
  
Kairi nodded as nothing physical was hurt.  
  
"Tristan that could be your job" Mokuba had a bright idea.  
  
"What?" Tristan confused.  
  
"Help her build up her confidence and maybe a little muscle for self- defense" Mokuba added another part of training to the list.  
  
Kairi lowered her head again. That was true, if she can't protect herself then how does she expect to protect Kaiba's little brother, and she knew that Kaiba loved his brother dearly. She had been wrong. This was going to tough and stressful.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	4. Phase One

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 4 - Phase One  
  
Friday - Training with Tristan after school  
Saturday - Mokuba's lesson at Kaiba LAND  
Sunday - Duel Monster Lesson from Yugi at the Turtle Shop  
  
Kairi sighed as she folded the piece of paper that the gang had written down for her yesterday during lunch. Today was going to be first lesson with Yugi and something about Duel Monsters. She sighed again as she walked up the steps of a little game shop called the Turtle Shop.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" An old game keeper greeted.  
  
"Hello, I'm here to see Yugi" Kairi soft voice traveled through the quiet shop.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, you need to speak up" The man cupped his ear.  
  
"I'm here to see Yugi" Kairi said a little louder.  
  
"Haha, I'm sorry I'm getting quite old, you need to speak louder" The man leaned in more.  
  
"Grandpa? Is that Kairi?" Yugi came out from the back.  
  
"Kairi? You mean this girl right here?" Grandpa averted his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you saying you need to speak louder so I thought it would be you" Yugi smiled as he pointed to the back.  
  
"Ok, let's start with the monster cards" Yugi got straight down to business.  
  
Kairi nodded as she watched Yugi put down some cards with pictures on them in different position.  
  
"Ok when a card it flip up and position like this, it in attack mode....... When a card is flipped up and position like this it means it in defense mode" Yugi explained.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"Sometimes you don't want people to see your monsters so if you flip it down they won't see the attack and defense points it has" Yugi continued.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"The number on the top is the monsters "attack points" and the bottom numbers are the monsters "defense points" these numbers will be compared with your opponents cards...... For example if you opponent plays their card in attack mode and your card is in attack mode then the attack points of each will be compared and the higher one will win........ Also if you have the lower attack points then the different will be subtracted from your life points"  
  
Kairi nodded. 'Fairly simple for now'  
  
"Life points are exactly what they sound like, if you're the first one to run out then you lose"  
  
Yugi continued the lesson explained the different between defense monsters and attacking monsters, also teaching her that some monsters have special abilities in different ways. The lesson continued for another 3 hours. As they were both weary Yugi and Kairi said their goodbyes and Kairi started home.  
  
~*~  
  
"How was your lesson with Yugi?" Chris asked when she came in.  
  
"Ok" Kairi simple and softly answered.  
  
"Not having any regrets are we?" Chris asked.  
  
Kairi shook her head.  
  
"You know you can back out anytime, we all understand" Chris tried to make it sound as good as possible.  
  
Kairi shook her head again.  
  
Chris smiled and followed her into the study room. Chris always helped her with her studies; Chris wasn't going to push anything on her now as it wasn't easy changing her every way for a guy.  
  
~*~  
  
As Monday and Thursday passed with many difficulties for Kairi she stuck through it. Kairi studied hard as she could in each of her classes knowing that Kaiba was in all the advance classes. At each lunch she and Tea would have girl talks about cosmetics and somehow it also ended up with dance lessons from Tea.  
  
After school she would walk home with Chris and he would help her understand all her classes and urged her to talk more and more and of course louder. Chris was also quite taken by the fact that it seems he hasn't made any improvement in Kairi, but she was his best friend and he wasn't going to give up.  
  
~*~  
  
As time turned to Friday, Kairi got ready for her training with Tristan.  
  
"Hey Kairi" Yugi ran up to her.  
  
Kairi smiled back.  
  
"Tristan going to be a little late, so why don't we have a little game?" Yugi suggested.  
  
Kairi smiled and nodded.  
  
As Yugi patiently played a duel monster game with her and teaching her, what do to and what not to do. Kaiba watched the pathetic little girl desperately trying to learn.  
  
"Give it up, your never going to learn, your worst than that puppy dog Joey" Kaiba walked off.  
  
Kairi glared at her shoes.  
  
"Don't worry Joey was just as bad, now he's one of the top duelist, just keep practicing" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Hey I'm here, Sorry I'm late Kairi" Tristan huffed and puffed as he met with them.  
  
Kairi smiled and shook her head telling him that it was no problem.  
  
"Come on let get to toning those muscles!" Tristan led her to the way to the nearest gym.  
  
At the gym Tristan persuaded her to hit the bag many times, but she only seems to nudge it a little. So he took a different direction and gave her some dumbbells to lift, but it seem hard for her to life it as many as 10 times considering that they were only 5 pounds.  
  
Men and woman gawked at Kairi as she passed them, thinking why such a weak girl would want to even try to build muscle. They watched her as Tristan helped her with each machine, thought she couldn't do much Tristan didn't give up and kept his promise to help her, the best to his abilities.  
  
Kairi sighed as Tristan put way the equipment; it was to her surprise that she couldn't lift 5 pounds. It was hard and rough on her to see the people giggling behind her. Many people could easily lift 15 pounds on their first try, but she was weak and she knew that she'll have to work three times as hard to get where normal people were.  
  
"I'm not going to give up yet" Kairi said to herself.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	5. Working Together

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 5 - Working Harder  
  
"Magic cards and power cards are here to help you...... Different power cards power up different monsters and different magic cards can help different monsters"  
  
Kairi nodded as she listen and did her best to take in all the fact and static of the complicated game.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is what you did wrong, you see instead of factoring this number and using this equation, you could have moved this variable over to his side making the whole equitation equal to a whole number instead of a variable" Chris explaining the latest problem.  
  
Kairi nodded as her head filled with numbers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Five more minutes and lets try the weights again" Tristan tapped her cardio machine.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"This program was specially designed for basic user..... Here why don't you try it?" Mokuba pushed the laptop over to Kairi.  
  
"Htmls are like sentences to our paragraph...... Each code never changes and if you put them together in different ways they make up different things" Mokuba explained.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"My brother use a lot of create his latest device, but one simple mistype can cause the whole thing to be useless so be careful"  
  
Kairi nodded as she watched the program tell her what to do.  
  
~*~  
  
"Different shades go with different people so it's important for you to find a color that looks good on you"  
  
Kairi nodded as she watched Tea pick out some things.  
  
"Also it's important that you find foundation that matches your skin color, a little variation is okay, but if it is by a lot it'll make you look horrible"  
  
~*~  
  
Few weeks passed by with the same routine, though Kairi was learning new things nothing seem to get Kaiba's attention. She walked towards her next class with a lot of her mind; she had her habit of keep her eyes on the floor avoiding any eye contact with people she didn't know.  
  
Her bad habit caused her to collide with a tall blue-eye teenager, seeing how weak she was, Kaiba was able to stand his ground as Kairi fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry" Kairi whispered softly.  
  
Kaiba smirked as he watched her gather her stuff and try to stand up.  
  
Kairi finally got herself together and stood up and slowly raised her eyes to see the person she collided into.  
  
Kairi gasped to see the blue-eyes CEO that held her heart and he didn't even know.  
  
"I already know that you lack your voice but has that caused you to lose you sight too?" Kaiba said in his harsh cold tone.  
  
"Sorry" Kairi whispered again.  
  
"Save you're breathe, I don't need to hear your pathetic excuse for your inability to walk" Kaiba walked away.  
  
Kairi sighed. "Someday"  
  
~*~  
  
"Has Kairi made any improvement with you?" Joey asked Tristan.  
  
"Afraid not" Tristan answered. "She can only stand the cardio machines, five pounds is a little to much for her"  
  
"How about you Yugi?" Joey averted his attention.  
  
"She's learning about the concepts....... but her dueling skills are still at the lower line...... But she still learning I'm sure get better" Yugi looked on the bright future.  
  
"Tea?" Tristan asked.  
  
"She seems like she listening to me, but she still doesn't get the point" Tea shrugged.  
  
"Hey what's up guys?" Chris entered their circle.  
  
"Hey, we were just talking about Kairi, where is she?" Joey asked.  
  
"She's talking to the principal, something about electives to build up her resume" Chris responded vaguely.  
  
"How she doing with you?" Tea asked.  
  
"Same, making the same mistakes" Chris shrugged.  
  
"We just have to try harder" Joey still had in mind of all the names he would be calling Kaiba.  
  
"I guess that's true" Yugi a little tried, but willing to go on.  
  
"Or maybe we should try a different approach" Chris suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea" Tea though of what other ways she could do.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good" Yugi also began searching for other ways to teach her.  
  
"Ok, then we all should start a new way" Chris smiled.  
  
"Agreed"  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	6. Phase Two

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 6 - Phase Two  
  
"Ok since you should know every rule of Duel Monsters let start playing games" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Ummm" Kairi a little unsure.  
  
"Don't worry, remember what I said?" Yugi reassured her.  
  
Kairi nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ok I lay one face down card and I put the Feral Imp in attack mode" Yugi started off.  
  
~*~  
  
"No, you got this wrong because there's a different between sprains and strains" Chris pointed to each word in the book.  
  
Kairi watched him explain.  
  
"Sprains are referred to ligaments and strains are referred to tendons" Chris continued.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
'A new approach' Chris thought to himself. "Here it's easy, just remember the tendons start with a "t" and there's a "t" in strain and the other one, sprain is for ligaments"  
  
Kairi smiled widely.  
  
'Good' Chris smiled too.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's try something new" Tristan led her into an empty room surrounded by mirrors.  
  
Kairi followed.  
  
"Self-defense doesn't mean you have to be strong" Tristan began his lesson for the day.  
  
Kairi doubted that.  
  
"If I come out and grab your arm like this" Tristan grabbed Kairi's arm. "Try and get out"  
  
Kairi shrugged but it was useless.  
  
"See I'm stronger than you, but noticed that four of my fingers are on one side of your risk and only my thumb on the other" Tristan began to explain.  
  
Kairi noticed it but didn't see the point.  
  
"Now instead of a fight of your arm strength against mines, make it into a fight against your arm strength against my thumb"  
  
Kairi didn't quite get it.  
  
"Swing your arm in a circular motion going the same way my four fingers are pointing too and against my thumb points too, try it" Tristan said.  
  
Kairi did as she was told and swung her arm against Tristan thumb and to her surprise her arm was free.  
  
"Good" Tristan smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here more html that you should get to know, the more you know and memorized the more you'll know how to use and create programs" Mokuba started another program also designed for basic users.  
  
Kairi typed and did what Mokuba and the program told to her to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Tea poured out a bag of lipsticks and gloss onto the lunch table.  
  
Kairi looked at her confused.  
  
"Here a paper, they might look different on paper than in their container" Tea started. "Try and find your best color, it may not always be the color that you like"  
  
Kairi nodded and she brushed each color on the paper, she liked the deep red, but then she noticed her lips were more pinkish so she chose the medium red gloss. She tried it on and it didn't contrast with any of her facial features.  
  
"Good" Tea said happily.  
  
~*~  
  
"I lay two cards face down and that's all" Yugi awaited her next movement.  
  
Kairi looked at his side and blinked. "One card down" She said quietly and she switched her monster to defense mode.  
  
"Good, you think of all the possible outcomes" Yugi smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi, tell me the differences between Concentric contraction and eccentric contraction" The teacher called on her.  
  
Chris turned his head to see what her respond would be; usually her respond would be a quiet head shake, wondered if she made any improvement.  
  
Kairi hesitated for a moment and searched her mind for an answer. A few moments passed then Kairi softly answered. "Concentric draws towards and Eccentric draws away"  
  
The teacher whom wasn't expecting an answer smiled. "Good, now can anyone elaborate on that?"  
  
Chris smiled at her even though she wasn't look at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"There will be plenty of times when a opponents thumb can be stronger than your arm, so to bring them down to your own strength you can either stomp on their foot, it doesn't take much to break their toe bones" Tristan explained.  
  
Kairi listened.  
  
"Or you can kick their knee or push it back, it will cause them terrible pain, but everything I'm telling you can be reversible"  
  
"Meaning I won't cause permanent damage?" Kairi softly asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
~*~  
  
"Now what code would you input into this program to make it work?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Kairi look at the short simple sequence of scripts and studied it. Kairi took a few minutes to figure it out, and she typed in the correct code.  
  
"Good" Mokuba smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think you got the point of makeup, why not try dancing?" Tea smiled.  
  
"Dancing?" Kairi looked questionable.  
  
"It'll be fun, come on!" Tea jumped with excitement.  
  
~*~  
  
Months passed by as Kairi struggle with everything she pushed herself to learn, some days she felt like quitting on the spot and others she felt like she was never going to get this. Kairi kept telling herself that she must learn all this for Kaiba, for her newly found friends that took the time and the patient to teach her. She knew from the start it wasn't going to be easy and she told herself she would stick through it and hope the best would come out.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	7. For You

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 7 - For You  
  
"Big brother, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked Seto as he just gotten off the phone.  
  
"I should have fired those imbeciles long time ago" Seto shut his laptop.  
  
"You shouldn't work all the time" Mokuba followed him to the limousine.  
  
Seto grunted at the driver.  
  
"You should really go out and have some fun" Mokuba closed the door as he got in.  
  
"I don't have time Mokuba" Seto opening his laptop again.  
  
"I heard that there a girl at your school that likes you Seto" Mokuba tried to work Kairi in, after all her hard work she should be given a chance.  
  
"Probably just want an easy way to get money" Seto didn't have knowledge of any girl that liked him, but he assume she wanted what any girl wanted.  
  
"Not all people out there are like that" Mokuba leaned back.  
  
"Why the sudden fascination with my life?" Seto wondered.  
  
"I'm just wondering" Mokuba covered up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, look Kairi, there's another dance coming soon...... Why don't you try your luck with Kaiba?" Chris pointed to the poster.  
  
"I don't know" Kairi said softly.  
  
"You can see if your making progress or not" Chris suggested.  
  
"No, I shouldn't" Kairi whispered.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, Yugi gave this to me for you to give to Kaiba, it might help" Chris handed her a gift wrapped in a blue-eyes white dragon paper.  
  
"What is it?" Kairi soft voice was heard.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but Yugi said it had something to do with Duel Monsters" Chris tried to remember.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt" Kairi took the gift.  
  
"Go get him tiger" Chris joked.  
  
~*~  
  
A shadow began to cover Kaiba's light. Seto annoyed looked up and saw a copper haired girl holding something in her hands.  
  
"Ummm....... Kaiba" Kairi said lightly.  
  
"What have you come to bother with me this time?" Kaiba stood up.  
  
"This........ This....... Is for you" Kairi lowered her head and held out the wrapped present for Kaiba.  
  
"What do you expect in return?" Kaiba asked as he just stared at her.  
  
Kairi shook her head.  
  
"I highly doubt it" Kaiba walked away leaving the present still in her hands.  
  
Kairi felt a sense of sorrow, but that sorrow only fed the urge to learn more and study more to earn his attention quicker.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi put more tactics into his duels with Kairi, causing her to think more strategically and think quicker.  
  
~*~  
  
Chris covered more subjects in the time they studied together due to Kairi increasing amount of understanding.  
  
~*~  
  
Tristan covered the areas of self-defense quicker and moved back to toning Kairi's muscle, for Kairi determination grew.  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba made the scripts harder and longer as Kairi memorization developed.  
  
~*~  
  
Tea taught Kairi new dances and taught her balance and grace along with beauty.  
  
~*~  
  
As Yugi, Mokuba and Chris increased Kairi's brain activity, Tristan tone her body, Tea raised her self-esteem with outer beauty that led to inner beauty, and Joey watched all these still dreaming of what he'll get from Kaiba.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	8. Phase Three

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 8 - Phase Three  
  
Over the course of 6 months Kairi's determination and strength move her to the top quickly. Kairi pushed herself to the max to learn all there was about Duel Monsters, and she forced herself to memorize anything and everything that was important to the world of technology. Kairi also devoted her time and movement to perfection her body in any way she could. Now only a month separated school and summer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi, you're really good now. I want you to have this" Yugi presented her with dueling deck.  
  
Kairi looked at Yugi.  
  
"It's for you, I build if for you" Yugi smiled. Over the course of her training Yugi grew a small attachment and admiration for Kairi.  
  
"Thank you" Kairi bowed in respect.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi, can you explain to me what Fascia is?" The teacher impressed with her huge improvement since the beginning of the year.  
  
Chris smiled at her knowing that she could answer in a heartbeat.  
  
"Fascia is a connective tissue, when fascia absorbs water it becomes gel like and when it is dehydrated it becomes more rigid and brittle" Kairi said quietly, but the teacher learned to hear her.  
  
"Very good, I would like to see you after class" The teacher smiled.  
  
***  
  
"I'll wait for you at our usual table" Chris said as he left Kairi to talk to the teacher.  
  
Kairi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Kairi..... I'm very impressed with your current position" The teacher started when all students left the room.  
  
"Thank you" Kairi's voice still soft.  
  
"I want to promote you to the advance class for next year" The teacher smiled.  
  
Kairi's eyes lit up knowingly that Seto Kaiba was in that class. She quickly bowed in respect and in gratitude.  
  
"Just keep up your studies" The teacher always knew she had potential.  
  
Kairi nodded as she smiled and ran out to meet her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi I'm proud of you" Tristan said.  
  
"Thank you" Kairi bowed.  
  
"Let's skip training for today and I'll treat you to a snack" Tristan smiled, he envy the determination that Kairi now had within her to do so much for someone that she wasn't so sure about.  
  
"Thank you" Kairi bowed showing respect.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mokuba" A cheery greeting came from the always quiet Kairi.  
  
"Kairi" Mokuba smiled. Mokuba really liked Kairi for what she's doing to try to catch Seto's eye. He knew that he wanted the best for his big brother and with Kairi, he knew that even though she wasn't the best, she could and if Seto wanted her to be she would be the best.  
  
"I been having a good day, I'll take you out for ice cream" Kairi soft voice was different when she spoke so happily.  
  
Mokuba smiled and excitedly jumped.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, as you know the last school dance is coming up, we should get to shopping" Tea got excited just thinking of all the great stores to go to.  
  
Kairi smiled.  
  
"What you say?" Tea always wanted a good girl friend to go shopping with.  
  
Kairi smiled with a big nod and the two were off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother, you've been working so hard this school year, why not take a day off?" Mokuba hinted at his last school dance that Yugi and Co talked about.  
  
"What are you saying?" Seto asked.  
  
"Why don't you go to your school dance or something?" Mokuba smiled.  
  
'Dance' Seto smirked, that girl, what was her name? She was no doubly going to ask him again. He might as well think of an excuse now. Seto thought.  
  
"I prefer not to attend such childish affairs when I have better things to do" Seto answered.  
  
"Come on Seto, you need more than work in you life" Mokuba tried to get Kairi a chance.  
  
"A good duel would fancy me" Seto leaned back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, you should ask Kaiba soon" Chris urged Kairi.  
  
"I know" Kairi stared at the ground.  
  
"It's now or never" Joey couldn't wait for Kaiba to be thanking him.  
  
"If you don't succeed this time there are plenty of other times" Tristan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, don't tell me all the shopping we did was for nothing" Tea joined the persuasion.  
  
Kairi smiled, she was never one who liked to argue. Kairi nodded.  
  
'I must have Kaiba's best interests at heart' Kairi remembered the beginning. She began to walk towards Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba noticed her movement and smirked as he predicted each word.  
  
Kairi noticed Kaiba standing up and leaning against the tree. It looked like he was waiting for her.  
  
'Now or never' Kairi though. Kairi walked to where Kaiba position himself and took her eyes from the ground.  
  
"Kaiba" Her soft voice carried itself gracefully.  
  
Kaiba smirked and waiting for her predicable question about the dance.  
  
"I know you do not attend the childish affairs that the school has organized for us" Kairi started out.  
  
Kaiba a little surprised with her new approach.  
  
"I suppose......I suppose....... You would rather have a duel in place of the dance?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Seto raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I suppose you may call it what you wish" Kairi thanked Joey for his imitations of Kaiba. Though her soft voice made it sound like a threat.  
  
Seto surprised with her new attitude, but he would never back away from a challenge, especially from a novice like her. "Very well, I will accept your challenge"  
  
"I expect you Friday after school, I'm even add a little wager on your side, if you win I'll go to the pathetic dance with you"  
  
With that said Kaiba walked away and left Kairi with a grin on her face 'Finally' she thought.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	9. Challenge

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 9 - Challenge  
  
"You actually had the nerve to show up, I commend you for that" Kaiba stood on his side the dueling arena.  
  
Kairi took the odd looking object and slide it on her risk, Yugi had told her all about the dueling disc that Kaiba uses to duel. It gave him an edge, but she promised herself she was going to try her best.  
  
"I know that I have a wager on my side, but do you not want anything from me?" Kairi spoke softly as she noticed Mokuba in the corner smiling at her and wishing her good luck.  
  
"Now that you mention it, when I win you shall stop asking me to school dances"  
  
Kairi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Begin"  
  
The duel went as predicted. Kaiba overwhelming monster overtook the field and Kaiba's dueling disc and rare cards that only he possessed gave him a huge advantage. Kairi did not perceive to win. She only wanted to catch Kaiba's attention and maybe sometime his affection also, though it was amazing that Kairi was able to withstand Kaiba's force for a good amount of time.  
  
"I don't deny that you were a worthy adversity taking into consideration of your last duel where Yugi practically had to give you step by step direction" Kaiba took off the dueling disc.  
  
Kairi also took off her dueling disc. Mokuba, whom saw the whole duel, was also impressed with Kairi. He remembered when Kairi didn't even know what Duel Monsters were.  
  
"That was a good duel, Seto I'm hungry can we get some dinner?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Sure kiddo" His raspy voice responded affection that was only gifted to Mokuba.  
  
"I should be going" Kairi bowed.  
  
"Wait" Mokuba stopped her; he had a plan in mind.  
  
Kairi turned around.  
  
"Why don't you come to dinner with us?" Mokuba smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Humph, if she wants to go home let her go Mokuba" Seto's cold voice always spoke its harsh words.  
  
Mokuba wasn't going to give up that easily. "She must be hungry from the duel you had"  
  
"Whatever" Seto didn't care much to spend any more time with her.  
  
"Come on Kairi" Mokuba shouted.  
  
Kairi smiled.  
  
'How did Mokuba know her name?' Seto thought as he followed the two to his usual driver.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi, where were you last night?" Chris saw her at her locker.  
  
"Chris, last night was like a dream!" Kairi smiled.  
  
"What happened?" Chris got excited.  
  
"After the duel, Mokuba invited me out to dinner with Seto" Kairi smiled.  
  
"Really? Go on" Chris happy for her.  
  
"I think I'm making progress" Kairi soft lips smiled wider.  
  
"I heard you this morning, but when I got up you were gone" Chris curiously asked.  
  
"I made lunch" Kairi held up a basket.  
  
"Let me guess, for Kaiba?" Chris always knew her the best.  
  
Kairi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can't believe you caught his eye in one night" Chris smiled.  
  
"Well I didn't really" Kairi said softer than usual.  
  
"What?" Even Chris couldn't hear her this time.  
  
Kairi smiled as she saw Kaiba pass them. Chris noticed this and seeing it was time for lunch and Kairi did spend her morning  
  
"Go ahead" Chris smiled.  
  
"Thank You" Kairi bowed and ran off to Kaiba whom just settled himself under the cool shade of the tree.  
  
"Guess all that training paid off" Tristan came up behind Chris.  
  
"Guess so" Chris watched Kairi walking towards Kaiba with the basket in her hands.  
  
"So when do we hit Kaiba with the news that we did that for him?" Joey butted in.  
  
"Don't be silly Joey" Tea also watched Kairi.  
  
"What? What about my food and all the good cards I can get from him?" Joey complained.  
  
"Let them be" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yeah" Chris still kept his eye on Kairi, even though he was extremely happy with Kairi's dreaming coming true. He couldn't help but feel that he was losing his best friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Kaiba" A soft whisper was hear in Kaiba's ear.  
  
Kaiba looked up to see the same copper haired girl he was hoping it wasn't. Kaiba rolled his eyes and grunted.  
  
"I....... I didn't.......get properly thank you for last night dinner" Kairi tilted her head slightly.  
  
Kaiba looked at her in annoyance.  
  
"I made some lunch for you" Kairi smiled.  
  
"I'm not hungry" Kaiba's eyes shot back down to his laptop.  
  
"Ummm...... Maybe you'll be hungry later" Kairi settled down the basket near Kaiba.  
  
"I doubt it" Kaiba didn't look at her as he kept typing.  
  
"Ummm.......I know your very busy......... But when your free....... Would you like to go like to......."  
  
"I have a company to run" Kaiba cut her off.  
  
"Ummm......" Kairi tried to think of something else.  
  
"If you're going to stand there the whole time, can you shift so you won't block my light" Kaiba stated.  
  
Kairi nodded as she moved to the side and next to the tree making a perfect 90 degree angle from her to Kaiba.  
  
Kairi sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. At least Kaiba was talking to her, and he knew who she was. If she kept showing him that she wants to be with him and that she'll do anything for him. He'll realize that he can trust her and he'll show her affection. She dreamed of the days that Kaiba would take him into his arms and tell her that he loved her. It was a long time till then, but she was willing to wait every second of it.  
  
Kairi opened her eyes and realized that the bell had rung and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She also noticed that the basket was still there, but Kaiba wasn't.  
  
'Tomorrow maybe' Kairi picked up her homemade food and quickly ran to class.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	10. Chance

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 10 - Chance  
  
"Big brother, I really like that girl you duel yesterday" Mokuba working Kairi in again.  
  
Kaiba kept working.  
  
"I think she's really nice" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"She's bothersome" Seto said.  
  
"I don't think so, you should really give her a chance" Mokuba climbed on Seto's desk.  
  
"Why this sudden fascination Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"I just think that you'll be happy with her" Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"I'm happy now" Seto settled hoping not to provoke anymore of these nonsense conversations.  
  
"Yeah, but won't you be happier if you had a partner YOUR own age to share things with?" Mokuba emphasized.  
  
"As far as sharing goes, females are all the same, they all want to share my money" Seto snickered.  
  
"Not ALL females are like that big brother" Mokuba signed, this was harder than he thought.  
  
"What is this Mokuba? What are you trying to do?" Seto refereeing to this girl and dating talk they were having.  
  
"I just think that you should give Kairi a chance, that's all. I mean the school year is almost over" Mokuba simply said.  
  
"Very well, if I act like I'm interested in her for the rest of my school year then will you drop this ridiculous idea of love?" Seto always did what made Mokuba happy.  
  
'Yes! I hope in this time frame Seto will learn the meaning of love' Mokuba nodded his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi closed her locker and looked at her watch as she noticed Kaiba walking towards his usual place for lunch. Kairi smiled as she grabbed her basket full of food and followed him, Kairi was in such a rush that she didn't noticed Chris coming towards her.  
  
As Kairi ran off, Chris felt that sense or fear of losing his best friend, but he wanted her to be as happy as possible. Chris brushed it off and headed towards Yugi and Co.  
  
Kaiba tilted his head as he saw Kairi coming towards him as usual, ever since the duel and the dinner, she thinks that he interested in her. 'I'll tell her' Kaiba smirked, but for now he'll be true to his word to Mokuba.  
  
"Kaiba" Kairi's sweet soft voice carried.  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry today" Kairi stared at the ground.  
  
"So you brought me rotten food you made yesterday?" Kaiba insulted as he saw that it was the same basket.  
  
Kairi shook her head. "I made it this morning"  
  
"Very well" Kaiba didn't usually eat, but remembering Mokuba he redundantly gave in.  
  
Kairi smiled and kneeled down to layout the food.  
  
---  
  
"Look at that pathetic girl, thinks he can win Kaiba's heart with food" A girl sneered.  
  
"You aren't jealous are you?" One of her friends poked her.  
  
"Of what? I'm prettier than that girl, Kaiba going to dump her when he knows that I'm interested in him" The girl bragged.  
  
Chris and Yugi listened to this conversation from afar.  
  
"What an egoistic girl, yeah she's pretty, but Kairi got far more brains and grace than her" Chris said.  
  
"And determination" Yugi added.  
  
"Kaiba will never fall for a girl like her" Chris smiled as he looked at Kairi with Kaiba.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba couldn't deny that Kairi's cooking was a delight, but her cooking and she made no connection. 'Any girl could learn to cook'  
  
"Was that to your standard Kaiba?" Kairi wondered.  
  
"I have no high standards for food"  
  
"Oh" Kairi curved her lip.  
  
Kaiba began to type on his laptop again without any more conversation.  
  
"What are you working on?" Kairi moved a little closer, but still a good distance to be at according to Kaiba.  
  
"My latest project" Seto said.  
  
"Can I see?" Kairi wondered.  
  
Seto stared at her. She didn't strike him as the type to be any computer literate. "Humor me" Seto turned the laptop to her.  
  
Kairi looked at it for a moment trying to rack her brain for what all the codes and blueprints led to. It took a few moments, but she finally figured it out.  
  
"Duel Monsters virtual game? That sounds interesting" Kairi smiled and turned it back to Kaiba.  
  
"Impressive" Kaiba gave a very rare compliment. "I was going to put this out before my Battle City tournament, but those betraying chairmen of mines wreck the whole thing"  
  
"Well if you ever need help" Kairi smiled.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	11. Act I

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 11 - Act I  
  
Kairi dug deeper and deeper into her own grave. She continued to let her mind process that Kaiba's act was real affection for her.  
  
Mokuba was fooled by his own brother's act as he too. He thought that Seto was falling in love for once.  
  
There was less than two week of school left and everyone was excited about one thing or another. The fact that school is going to be over or the last school dance is coming up.  
  
Yugi and Chris became good friends since Kairi wasn't there with Chris most of the time. Chris knew that Kairi loved Kaiba and would do anything for him, but losing a best friend wasn't a way that seemed sensible to him.  
  
"Earth to Chris" Yugi waved his little arm.  
  
Chris snapped out of his though and looked at Yugi.  
  
"What wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Just thinking" Chris sighed.  
  
"About Kairi?" Yugi smiled.  
  
"I guess" Chris leaned back and forgot that lunch tables don't have a backing, so he fell right to the ground.  
  
"Doesn't she look happy with Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, but she hasn't spend anytime with me lately"  
  
"I'm sure she just trying to get Kaiba hooked then will go back to her usual schedule"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaiba" Kairi walked next to him quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Umm... I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me after school." Kairi asked.  
  
"Why? Do you not walk enough at school?" Kaiba smirked.  
  
"I just thought it must be nice to relax" Kairi said softer than usual.  
  
Kaiba stayed silent.  
  
"We could even go and pick up Mokuba" Kairi suggested.  
  
'If we go pick up Mokuba then I defiantly can't refuse her or I'll never heard the end of it' Kaiba thought.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do" Kaiba said coldly.  
  
"Oh..... Maybe some other time" Kairi eyes fell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Big Brother, why are you so late today? Did you forget that you were supposed to take me to the mall today?" Mokuba asked as he heard him coming through the entrance.  
  
Seto hesitated. "I went out with Kairi" Seto lied, but knew it was for the good health of Mokuba.  
  
"Oh! That's ok we can always go some other time!" Mokuba smiled a very wide smile.  
  
Seto signed in relief knowing that he been working the whole time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi, phone" Chris's parents said lightly.  
  
'Who could it be?' Kairi wondered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kairi my dear" A familiar voice said over the lines.  
  
"Dad!" Kairi got excited.  
  
"I'm here too" A female voice spoke.  
  
"Mom!" Kairi almost screamed.  
  
"How are you doing my dear?" Kairi's father asked.  
  
"I'm great" Kairi referring to Kaiba, which was the only thing, she could think about.  
  
"Getting along over there?" Kairi's mother asked.  
  
"Yeah" Kairi smiled on the other line.  
  
"We missed you Kairi"  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
"How would you like to come and visit us for the summer?"  
  
"What?" Kairi didn't want to leave Kaiba's side for a day.  
  
"You sound unhappy"  
  
"I don't want to leave"  
  
"It was only a suggestion dear; we just thought it might be pleasurable for us to see you again"  
  
Kairi was quiet.  
  
"We also though you could help us on a new invention your father came up with"  
  
"Why do you need me?" Kairi asked.  
  
"It seems to fit your age group; it might be dangerous of your father and me to try out"  
  
"I'm sorry" Kairi felt dense.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about Kairi, we understand"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"We love you too Kairi"  
  
"Hey" Chris said as he saw Kairi hang up the phone.  
  
"Hi" Kairi responded.  
  
"You want to come out with me and Yugi tomorrow?" Chris asked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm going to Kaiba's" Kairi said.  
  
"Wow he actually invited you into his home"  
  
"Not really" Kairi admitted.  
  
"I thought you said..."  
  
"I'm going over to see if he needs any help" Kairi answered.  
  
"You're going over there just for the kicks of it?" Chris got a little mad.  
  
"I guess"  
  
"You rather get insulted by Kaiba then to spend some time with your friends?" Chris raised his voice.  
  
"Ummm I'll come tomorrow" Kairi tried to end the argument.  
  
"Don't bother, go with your Kaiba, see if I care" Chris slammed the door to his room.  
  
"Chris" Kairi just stood there. He had never gotten this mad at her before, and she doesn't know what to do.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	12. Betrayal

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 12 - Betrayal  
  
There was less a week left of school and Chris never spoke to Kairi after the argument. Tea, Joey, and Tristan also followed Chris's example and ignored Kairi for being the so scornful.  
  
Kaiba was relief to be so near the end of the school year since his promise to Mokuba would be broken off. Though Kairi was somewhat intimating, there was no time for love in his schedule.  
  
~*~  
  
"How do I look?" A blonde girl asked her friends.  
  
"Fantastic as usual" A girl with deep brown hair answered.  
  
"Today's the day?" Another girl asked.  
  
"Maybe" The blonde girl smiled.  
  
"Kaiba would dump that girl Kairi in a heartbeat for you"  
  
"I know" She smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaiba" Kairi accompanied him to his usual lunch location.  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba snapped back coldly. 'It's only one more week, Mokuba wouldn't know'  
  
"Are you busy after school today?" Kairi wanted to spend a little more time with Kaiba.  
  
"Yes" Kaiba said sharply.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Kairi hoped for a little more luck.  
  
"No" Another short quick answer from the CEO.  
  
"Oh" Kairi decided to be quiet and careful not to bother Kaiba.  
  
"Hey Kaiba" A blonde young student came up to where Kairi and Kaiba were sitting.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well I'm Jessica..."  
  
"Did I ask for an introduction? I asked what you want." Kaiba interrupted.  
  
"Fussy aren't we? Well as you know the last dance is coming up" Jessica started.  
  
"I don't attain pathetic affairs" Kaiba assured her.  
  
"Of course you don't" Jessica getting frustrated.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"I just thought that you wanted an excuse to go out with me instead of staying with that excuse for a woman" Jessica pointed to Kairi.  
  
"Are you underestimating my abilities? If I were to rid her I can do myself. I do not need any help from the lights of you" Kaiba roared.  
  
Jessica didn't know what to say with her angry build up inside of her she stomped off.  
  
"Thank you Kaiba" Kairi respected.  
  
"If you really wanted to thank me you'll stop following me" Kaiba stood up.  
  
"What?" Kairi confused.  
  
"I had enough of you following me and coming into my home when you know, I despite you" Kaiba sneered.  
  
"But....." Kairi was speechless.  
  
"If you were wondering why I put up with you in the first place, I'll tell you. It was a promise to my brother and nothing more" Seto's voice grew cold and harsher than before.  
  
Kairi was heart broken, all the work she put in for him, the friendship she sacrificed. Kairi stood there in tears.  
  
"Kaiba" Kairi cried out.  
  
Kaiba turned around. "Your tears don't mean anything to me, you are a pathetic excuse for a human being and I don't want to see you again or you'll pay!"  
  
Kairi dropped to her knees in tears as Kaiba walked away without any hesitation.  
  
Later that day, Kairi walked around aimlessly around the city, murmuring to herself. 'I have no friends, I have nothing...... nothing'. After countless hours walking around, she ended up back at her house. She unlocked the door and found darkness.  
  
Chris was out with his friends and his parents were probably out having dinner together. Kairi sighed as she walked into her room and knelt before her drawn. She pulled out a thin book and put it on her desk. She stared at it for a while, and then began flipping through the pages.  
  
Once halted by a particular page she contemplated as she picked up the phone and started punching the first few numbers she waited more.  
  
Finally deciding she pressed the ending numbers. Kairi held the phone close to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" A woman voice answered.  
  
"Mom?" Kairi whispered.  
  
"Kairi? Is there anything wrong?" She sounded concerned.  
  
"Can I come to America?"  
  
"While of course, would you like to tell mom why you change your mind?"  
  
"Can I tell you when I get there?" Kairi started tearing.  
  
"Of course honey, I'll make reservation at your nearest international airport and call you back as soon as possible"  
  
"Mom? Would if be possible if it was tonight?" Kairi wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"Tonight? Honey..."  
  
"Can you try?" Kairi persisted.  
  
"Of course, I'll call now. Pack your things honey"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Kairi hung up the phone and started crying tremendously.  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	13. Goodbye

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 13 - Goodbye  
  
Kairi sat in a nearby chair next to her gate. Watching the shadows of the people rushing by. Watching people meeting their friends, watching them hug and kiss, watching them being happy.  
  
"Gate 4 is now bordering" The speaker announced.  
  
Kairi signed and watched up to the window to look at the plane. It was huge. This was object was going to bring her to a new life. A life only she would know about.  
  
"Gate 4 is now bordering" The speaker repeated.  
  
Kairi stared out. She was leaving Chris, Yugi and them behind without a word. She was leaving Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
'It's not like they would notice' Kairi felt a tear coming.  
  
"Goodbye" Kairi whisper softly so that only she could hear. She gave the attendant her ticket and stepped on the plane.  
  
~*~  
  
A KaibaCorps limo pulled up the sideway of Domino High. Kaiba stepped out as he prolonged another day of school. It was torture for him, for him to leave his company to do pathetic schoolwork that he already knew.  
  
"At least Kairi won't be bothering me anymore" Kaiba murmured.  
  
Kaiba swiftly went to his locker and into his class. On the way he heard snickering; being himself as usual he ignored it.  
  
"Sit down students" The teacher walked in.  
  
For some reason Kaiba eyed the chair where Kairi use to sit. The seat was occupied by another human being.  
  
"Heh, Pathetic little girl, too broken hearted to come to school" Seto smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sweetie! Over here! I'm sorry I'm late" A sweet familiar sound roam into Kairi's ear.  
  
Kairi looked up to see her mother running towards her. She's been sitting at the gate for some time now contemplating random thoughts.  
  
"It's alright mother" Kairi stood up as she held her luggage.  
  
"Father is in the car, Here let me help you with your stuff" Kairi's mom offered.  
  
Kairi smiled.  
  
As Kairi sighted the new surroundings she smiled. She was in a new place, where no one knew her. Where nobody knows what she's been through. She was free to start over again.  
  
As the car drove into a typical looking house, Kairi wonder of the invention that her father and mother have created.  
  
"Mother? Father? What is the invention that you wanted to me to try?" Kairi curiously asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked my daughter!" Kairi's father spoke up.  
  
"It a hover board"  
  
"A what?" Kairi asked.  
  
"A hover board dear, it's like a skateboard without wheels, like a surfboard that can be used in the air." Kairi's mother explained.  
  
"It requires balance and guts to get on one of these things" Kairi's father added.  
  
"Balance? Guts?" Kairi had just learned those things from Tea and Tristan.  
  
"Also it would be nice to have a strategic mind and quick mind so you know what to do when surprises on the course comes up" Kairi's mother commented.  
  
"Quick and strategic mind?" Kairi thought, she had been developing that for the duel monster game that Yugi was teaching her also Mokuba's lessons would help her in this.  
  
"Determination is also a factor in this" Kairi's father pulled up the car into a driveway.  
  
"I have determination" Kairi said softly as she remembered what she has done for Kaiba.  
  
"What do you say? After hearing all this?" Kairi's father turned around and asked.  
  
"I'll try it" Kairi put on a wide smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's been almost a week, where has Kairi gone?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know, my parents won't tell me" Chris signed.  
  
"Did she move to another school?" Tea added.  
  
"I don't know, my parents wouldn't tell me a thing of what happen. When I got home one day her room was cleaned out and every trace of her belongings were gone. I didn't get any letter or anything saying goodbye" Chris regretted ever yelling at her.  
  
"What do you think made her leave?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I think it was me, I yelled at her for spending too much time with Kaiba when she knew she was never going to get him" Chris confessed.  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself, Kaiba was probably a take in this too" Joey always hated Kaiba.  
  
"I guess know she's gone" Chris sighed"  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi gone?!" Mokuba's voice could be heard throughout the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"What is your attachment to this girl Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"She worked so hard too!" Mokuba couldn't believe the news.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaiba listened more intensively.  
  
"Did you know what Kairi did for you big brother?" Mokuba raised his voice.  
  
"What? There is no need for you to raise your voice to be Mokuba" Kaiba eyed him. Kaiba loved his little brother more than anything, but sometimes he can get really loud.  
  
"She learned gaming technology for you, she learned how to play duel monsters, she study the material arts so you didn't need to fight for her, she pushed herself to be graceful and beautiful like a girl should be for you" Mokuba told Kaiba everything, because it was no use keeping it a secret no more since she was not here.  
  
"She couldn't have possibly done all that" Kaiba doubted.  
  
"She did big brother. Yugi helped her with duel monsters, Tristan helped her with material arts, and Chris helped her with her studies so she could be advanced into your class, Tea helped her to be graceful, and I helped her with the technology of KaibaCorps." Mokuba sighed as all the work that people did was thrown into the pond.  
  
"She did that for what reason?" Kaiba wanted to know now.  
  
"For you to fall for her big brother, she had a crush on you ever since she was young. I thought you actually liked her too, why don't you go find her?" Mokuba suddenly asked.  
  
"Because I was the one who drove her away" Kaiba admitted.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! I had writer's block and thanks for all the helpers!! Especially HyperGrl560! Thanks hope you like this chapter!  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	14. Without You

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... I wish I did... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 14 - Without You  
  
It's been a year since Kairi has moved to America. She has made new friends and has build up a new life for herself very much different from the one in Japan. She has mastered the ways of the hover board invented by her parents and is currently the captain of the unbeatable team in America. This is her life now.  
  
"Wow its Team Winged Angels! Their going to be on Television tonight, I have to see it!" A nearby teenager yelped in excitement.  
  
"Really?! I have to tape it!" Another one said.  
  
"They're the best! They never lost a competition! My idol!"  
  
"And their captain is totally hot!"  
  
~*~  
  
*Welcome to the International Channel 700 I'm Kei and I'm here with the Winged Angels*  
  
*I'm here at the 82 runway in Japan where the Angels would be competing tomorrow against the unbeatable Demons of Japan. The Demons were formed to rival the Winged Angels of America because of inside dispute. Am I correct Angels?*  
  
"I'm not even sure about that myself" Kristina answered.  
  
*Well I'm still rooting for you Angels*  
  
"How sweet" Michelle smiled.  
  
*Kairi, if I'm not mistaken it was your parents that invented this new sport and you were the first to try it out.*  
  
"That's right" Kairi smiled at the camera.  
  
*You know these hover boards sport more than anyone else and you are the only one true master known to mankind*  
  
"I wouldn't go that far" Kairi laughed.  
  
*Also if I'm not mistaken you are the captain on the Winged Angels of America, but you are originally from Japan*  
  
"That is true" Kairi nodded.  
  
*You not worry about that fact? Going against the country you came from?*  
  
"I have no regrets in my decision of coming to America"  
  
*Are you scared about being back in Japan? Anyone special here?* Kei winked  
  
"No Japan is a very comforting place to be, but there no one I want to see here" Kairi laughed.  
  
*So that does mean you are available?* Kei smiled.  
  
Kairi laughed harder. "Whatever floats your boat"  
  
*Has Japan been treating you well so far?*  
  
"Very" Synchronized answer from most of the girls.  
  
*That's very good to hear. Now are you girls ready for the competition tomorrow against the Demons?*  
  
"We'll see tomorrow won't we?" Crystal said.  
  
*We will! I also hear that runway 82 was specially made for the hover board sport and it's the most dangerous and toughest trail to be on*  
  
"We've trained on some tough trail ourselves, but we will try our best no matter what" Angie commented  
  
*I also hear that a lot of surprises will be coming your way during the race. And that this track has never been tested out after they build it*  
  
"Well we'll be the first ones" Jennifer proudly said.  
  
*We'll see the result tomorrow. That's all for our interview with the Winged Angels. Please watch the International channel 700 tomorrow for the competition viewed live. I'm Kei and I wish you a goodnight and good luck tomorrow Angels*  
  
The TV clicked and Mokuba sighed as he looked at his brother that was also watching.  
  
"Kairi sure look different doesn't she? I think she looks really pretty" Mokuba started a conversation.  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with anything" Seto brushed it off.  
  
"Do you ever regret treating her the way you did?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Why should I be? She meant nothing to me" Seto's harsh voice flowed.  
  
"Well I really liked her, I dreamed of calling her big sister in the future. But whatever makes you happy big brother" Mokuba tried the pity road.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Seto knows that Mokuba had a different meaning.  
  
"What other girl would do what Kairi has done for you big brother? Who would go through that pain and suffering for you? You didn't even open up your heart to her. You didn't give her a chance" Mokuba finally let his feelings out.  
  
"That's your feelings Mokuba" Seto walked away and towards his room.  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba stopped him.  
  
"Can we go tomorrow? Just to see an old friend?" Mokuba pleaded.  
  
"Very Well" Seto entered his room.  
  
"I just wished you opened up to Kairi so she would still be here for me" Mokuba signed.  
  
"If only you knew the way I feel Mokuba"  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Chris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey this is Yugi"  
  
"Hey Yugi" Chris looked at the time.  
  
"Did you see that interview on the international channel?" Yugi excitedly asked.  
  
"No why?" Chris asked.  
  
"It was Kairi! She was on some team called the Winged Angel and their going to in a competition in Japan tomorrow!"  
  
"Kairi? Really! Do you know where exactly?" Chris almost yelled.  
  
"I don't know, but we can always find out" Yugi said.  
  
"We really should go cheer her on and just apologize for everything" Chris suggested.  
  
"Yeah, it's been ages since we've talked."  
  
"So I'll meet you early in the morning at your house" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah and I'll find out where it is by then" Yugi confirmed.  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	15. Final Meeting

Shatter dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.............. I wish I did....... Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.  
  
Chapter 15 - Final Meeting  
  
*Good Afternoon America! I'm Kelly and I'm here with the Winged Angels on runway 82 in Japan. In moment the race will began and the Winged Angel will race to the finish for the title of the top hover team in the world. How does that make you feel?*  
  
"Excited!" Michelle screeched.  
  
*What position are you?* Kelly asked.  
  
"Front line along with Crystal, Sara, Angie and Jennifer" Michelle answered.  
  
*And what position are you?" Kelly addressed another girl.  
  
"I'm second line along with Aerial, Kara, and Terry" A girl named Kate answered.  
  
*And how about you?* Kelly addressed another girl with a different symbol on her uniform.  
  
"I'm third line along with Maize and Irene" Kali answered.  
  
*And I assume the captain is the fourth line which is the last part of the race?* Kelly asked Kairi.  
  
"Correct me and Kristina are fourth line" Kairi smiled.  
  
*Okay, Now for those who don't know the rules of hover boarding, it's very simple. The first line is the starting line and each team put up five races. Four out of five of those races have to reach the second line which is consisting of four races from one team. Those four races must be tag by the first line to leave the second line. Three out of four of the second line must reach the third line to tag them before they can leave. Two out of three of those must reach the fourth line with is the captain and co- captain of the team. They must make a mad dash to the finish line. They do all this while on a hover board on the most dangerous trail specially made for hover boarding.*  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi!" Mokuba voiced separated from the crowd.  
  
Kairi hearing a familiar voice turned around and searched the crowd.  
  
"Kairi!" Mokuba was emerging from the crowd with Seto lagging behind.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kairi was surprised to see him and Seto. She half hearted wished that she wouldn't see them for the time she was in Japan. Although her other half wanted to see them one last time before going back to America.  
  
"Kairi, First line is getting into position in two minutes." Kristina informed her.  
  
"Ok" Kairi nodded and turned her attention back to Mokuba.  
  
"Kairi! I'm so excited to see you again!" Mokuba jumped.  
  
"I'm glad to see you once again too Mokuba" Kairi made an unforgettable face with the smile that could melt anyone's heart.  
  
"Kairi" Seto paid his greeting.  
  
"Seto" Kairi smiled, but her heart beating faster with every moment. This was the whole reason she went to America, to change for the better. This one human being was the whole reason she wanted to change herself, to change her whole life. Just so that he could feel a slight attraction to her.  
  
"It's good to see you again too" Kairi sounded so cheerful, that it made Seto believe that she was over him.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto said his name so that Mokuba understood what Seto wanted him to do.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Mokuba ran off into the crowd once again.  
  
Kairi felt awkward and wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"Kairi, Was it true that you learned how to play duel monster from Yugi to gain my attention?" Seto asked in a clam manner.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"Is it true that my little brother taught you the technology of KaibaCrops so that one day you may be useful enough to help me?"  
  
Kairi nodded once again.  
  
"Is it also true that you learn how to fend for yourself and others so that you could protect my little brother in the future" Seto asked one last question.  
  
"Yes" Kairi finally spoke.  
  
"Why?" Seto wanted to hear from Kairi in person why she went through that significant change.  
  
"Ever since I can remember I dreamed of being in your arms, being by your side, cheering you on during a duel, and just being there for you and Mokuba. I though that if I changed myself and all my ways that you would notice me and take interest in me." Kairi smiled one last smile. "A girl can dream huh?"  
  
Hearing all this Seto was taken back. He didn't believe it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears.  
  
Kairi watched Seto's reaction, and a tear ran down her smiling face. Kairi was partially glad that everything was in the open before she went back to America.  
  
"Kairi, the first line has just tagged the second line. We should get into our positions now" Kristina gave another status report from behind.  
  
"Ok. I'm coming" Kairi responded. "It was nice to see you again Seto, Goodbye" Kairi turned around to left.  
  
"Kairi" Seto finally spoke after all of Kairi's emotions was poured out.  
  
Kairi stopped, but did not look back.  
  
"I wish to see you once more before you return to America. I will wait for you after your competition" After saying this, Seto departed.  
  
Kairi's mind was going through a state of confusion. Producing questions at every second and wonder how her life would go after. Should she meet him after and take a risk? Or should she leave after and return home to her established life?  
  
"Let's go Kairi" Kristina tapped Kairi on the shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
"What did you say to Kairi?" Mokuba's curiosity kicked in.  
  
"I asked her if it was true of what she has done for me" Seto answered.  
  
"And?" Mokuba pressed on.  
  
"We will discuss it after her competition, but I will give her an offer that she cannot refuse. I will give her another chance. "Seto admitted his plans to Mokuba.  
  
*The third line is almost to the fourth line where the co captains and captains of each team await* the loud speaker caught both Kaiba brother attentions.  
  
*The Demons of Japan has reached their first captain and are currently in the lead, but at this point any team can win.*  
  
*Here comes the Winged Angel team tagging both co captain and captain. The Demons of Japan's captain is left waiting*  
  
*Amazing! The Winged Angel's captains had just taken a separate road and have over passed the Demon's co captain*  
  
"Go Kairi!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
*Here comes the last of the Demons and the Demon's captain is off to a rough start. Let's see what he can do*  
  
*Kairi of the Angels is on a rough trail. Very rock and dark, it takes great concentration to get out of this place. Kristina of the Angels is on a icy trail and can easily at any moment lose her balance and lose her chance at winning. Takashi of the Demons has just decided to follow in Kairi's footstep and take the rocky territorial. Shinra of the Demons is on the grassy territory, but you can't judge a book by its cover, you never know what is going to pop up. The Angel's captain is in the lead as of now, but is followed closely by the Demons captain. Followed by him is the Demon's co captain then the Angel's co captain.*  
  
*This is exciting! The Demon's captain has amazing speed and is already on the tail of the Angel's captain, Kairi. I guess Takashi has something to prove, he going at great speed and is about to pass Kairi.*  
  
*Woah! Kairi and Takashi just flew out of the rocky territory and onto the water turf. Who knew that they would take such risk in going through passages in the cave? Both captains are at top speed and battling out for a break away lead. *  
  
*Amazing! Kairi tried to break away from her tailgater by leaping off the turf onto the metal pipes. One false move and Kairi can leap to her doom. My goodness!! Takashi followed her! But now because the pipes have the width for only one person Kairi is in the lead. But no one knows where their headed!*  
  
"Wow I never knew Kairi was so daring!" Mokuba was so imbedded to the screen that showed the action.  
  
Seto watched with intensely also.  
  
*The pipes seem to lead to where the co captain of the Demons is. Look at that face! Memorable! The co captain of the Demon is surprised to see his teammate that was so far behind*  
  
*He has lost his focus! The co captain had just lost his focus and how this territory had just changed as huge crystal rocks have began to fall. Let's see him dodge this!*  
  
*Kristina of the Angels is now way behind of her teammate as her turf is easy, but takes more turns making her delay to the finish line.*  
  
*Watch out! Shinra of the Demons just got hit with the rocks and is not moving! He laying there unconscious! Someone needs to go help him!*  
  
*Kairi can't shake Takashi lose! She attempting to jump from pipe to pipe, grinding on the pipe making it shaky for Takashi. What is the Demon captain going to do?*  
  
"This is so dangerous!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
*Unreal! Takashi has jumped unto the grassy turf and losing speed. Looks like he realizes this and has jumped right back on the pipes. *  
  
*WATCH OUT!*  
  
"Oh no Kairi!" Mokuba stood up from this seat.  
  
Seto also who just realized what just happen frantically jumped from his seat.  
  
*This can't be real! A rock bolder from no where has just knocked the pipes out and Takashi and Kairi have landed on the rocky territory without motion! Someone check on them! None of them is moving! This is horrible! Both Kairi and Takashi are not getting up! *  
  
*I repeat BOTH ANGEL AND DEMON CAPTAIN ARE NOT MOVING!*  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I made it longer hoping to make up for how much time I took to write this part! I hope you like it! I'm hoping to post up another chapter soon!  
  
© Duckie4rmabove Productions  
  
d4aCORPS [V.7] 


	16. First Impression

Shatter dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh………….. I wish I did……. Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.

Chapter 16 – First Impression

Kairi opened her eyes and a white light came upon her and made her shield her eyes with her hand. It took a while for Kairi's eyes to adjust, but when she came around she didn't know where she was. It was a white room with many medical supplies.

"Where am I?" Kairi blindly asked.

"You're in the Domino City Hospital" A nurse answered.

"Huh?" Kairi responded

"You were hit during your competition" A nurse picked up her forms at the end of her bed.

"My competition?" Kairi asked.

"Oh poor girl" The nurse read her information. "Do you remember your name?"

"My name?" Kairi thought it was a stupid question, but she dug deep into her brain and figured out that indeed she didn't know her own name.

"You are Kairi, Captain of the Winged Angels" The nurse tried.

"Winged Angels?" Kairi repeated

"Oh dear, it's worst than we thought" The nurse went to get a doctor.

"I don't care! I want to see her!" A loud female voice barged into the room.

The two turned their heads to the commotion.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"I think, who are you?" Kairi responded.

"What?" The girl looked confused

"I'm afraid she has lost all memory in her accident" The nurse answered.

"Then I'm glad I brought this tape!" The girl answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"I'm Kristina, I'm the co-captain of the Winged Angels and you are captain" She explained.

"What are the Winged Angels?" Kairi in attempt to remember something

"The Winged Angels are hover board racers, your parents were the first to invent it and you were the first to master it" Kristina answered as she got the tape into the video player. "Here watch this; this was the end of the race with the Japanese Demons"

Kairi saw herself on TV on a strange contraption floating in midair. She saw herself on big metal pipes jumping dangerous from one to another and another person following her. She watched intensely as the video excited her.

"Watch this slowly" Kristina pressed the slow button.

A huge giant boulder came out of nowhere and Kairi saw it. Kairi saw herself on TV jumping closer to a guy and pushing on to another turf look-a-like.

"You knew that boulder was coming didn't you? That's why you saved Ryu from his death. You're so brave! You risked your own life to save his!" Kristina squealed with delight.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" Kairi seemed depressed.

"I'm sure you'll remember something when you get on that hover board" The nurse tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah! When does she get out?" Kristina asked.

"Nothing physically is wrong with her, just her mental state. My guess by the end of this week so we can run some test just to make sure how things are going" The nurse answered.

"That's great!" Kristina smiled. As soon as she did, it seem like she trigger her cell phone to ring. Kristina answered it and her smiled turned into a frown. "Sorry Kairi, I'll come back later if I still can. Bye!"

"Bye…. Ummmm Kristina?" Kairi hoped she had remember her name right.

Kristina gave her thumbs up and smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Get some rest, you might have other visitors coming in later since you are famous" The nurse smiled as she also went out.

Kairi laid her head down and though of all that was forced on her recently. 'Captain of the Winged Angels? Hover board? What is that?'

Soon enough Kairi fell asleep and dreamed of herself playing with a furry orange kitten. She was happy and content, nothing could depress her now.

Seto walked through the hospital walls. He held a stuff animal orange kitten in his hand. He stopped in front of Kairi's room and peered inside. She was still and resting. 'Should I sit and wait inside?' Seto asked himself.

Seto slowly and quietly let himself in and sat in the nearest chair and waited for her presence. 'Will this be the same?' Seto laid eyes on Kairi as she slept. He had never noticed how beautiful she was now that she had changed her hairstyle and she had gotten a tan.

A little later, Kairi arouse from her pleasant dream and noticed a stranger sitting beside her.

"You're finally awake" Seto said in his cold voice.

"I suppose" Kairi didn't recognized him at all.

"Are you okay?" Seto was concerned.

"I feel fine" Kairi racked her brain for some answer. She was attracted to him, but she didn't know in what way. 'Was this her boyfriend? Husband? Brother?' Kairi asked herself.

"Here" Seto handed Kairi the stuff animal he had brought her.

"Thanks" Kairi smiled. "I was just dreaming about a cat like this"

"You told me once you liked animals, especially furry small animals" Seto didn't want to face her.

"No offense or anything, but who are you?" Kairi was curious what kind of relationship she had with this guy.

"What?" Seto asked. He was surprised.

"I searched my brain, but I can't remember who you are" Kairi admitted.

"Are you playing games with me?" Seto asked in his harsh voice.

"No, no. The nurse told me I lost my memory in the accident I had. I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything since when I woke up" Kairi explained.

Seto was shocked and couldn't speak. 'She doesn't remember me? She doesn't remember what she has done for me, but then again she doesn't remember what I've done to her'

"Kairi!" A voice shouted as the door opened. Chris came running into the room, but stop in his track when he saw Seto standing there. Yugi also came in after Chris and has the same reaction.

"Hi" Kairi didn't seem to recognize the people that had just walked into her room. "Who are you?"

"What? Quit joking. I know we had a fight and all, but you don't need to pretend you don't know us" Chris laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you" Kairi tried to explain, but Chris cut her off.

"Stop playing with us Kairi! I came here to apologize to you. You don't need to be so rude! All we have done for you! I helped you train month after month; you can't just forget all that because we had one fight!" Chris started to scream.

"Chris" Seto interrupted trying to explain Kairi's condition.

"Shut up Seto! So Kairi is Seto the only one you "remember" then? After me and Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba helped you so hard to help win his heart!" Chris pointed at Seto.

"Help me? Win his heart?" Kairi was getting really confused.

"Don't act like a fool and like you don't know! How can you be so cruel! For seven months we helped you with the things you needed to catch his eye" Chris kept screaming at Kairi.

"Is that really true?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi! STOP IT!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Please stop screaming! I really don't know what you're talking about!" Kairi raised her voice a little louder as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Chris" Yugi stopped him. "I really think she doesn't know us"

"What?" Chris turned around to see Yugi really concerned about Kairi.

"Ok what's all the yelling about?" A nurse came in.

"I tried to tell you weasel, Kairi lost her memory in the accident. She has no clue to who we are, let alone what happen between us" Seto explained.

"What's going on here?" The nurse asked.

"Is that true? What you said?" Kairi asked Chris.

© Duckie4rmabove Productions

d4aCORPS V.7


	17. Competition

Shatter dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh………….. I wish I did……. Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.

Chapter 17 - Competition

Chris nodded.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Kairi turned her attention to Seto.

Seto looked away. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to say to her.

Kairi understood his answer perfectly.

"How long was I in love with him?" Kairi turned her attention back to Chris.

"For as long as I can remember" Chris told her everything she wanted to know.

"I think I'll be leaving now" The nurse saw that everything had just taken an interesting turn. "Just no more yelling or you'll disturb the other patients"

"Why didn't I give up?" Kairi asked.

"You're not that kind of girl" Yugi interrupted Chris and answered her question.

Kairi looked down at the white hospital bed sheet.

"I think we should be leaving. Sorry about all the screaming. I didn't know" Chris started.

"It's okay" Kairi smiled at him.

"We'll come back tomorrow after things have settled in with you" Yugi opened the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kairi smiled as she watched them leave.

Seto still stood next to her bed, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say.

"I might as well let you be also" Seto took his leave.

"Wait" Kairi grabbed the cuff of Seto's jacket. "Seto is it?"

Seto nodded.

"Is it all true?" Kairi asked.

Seto nodded again.

"Will you come visit me tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

Seto was surprise at her question. "No"

Kairi sadden. "Oh, Am I that unbearable to be around?"

"No" Seto sighed as he looked.

"Well, you must have somewhere to go. I won't keep you any longer" Kairi smiled. "Thanks for the stuff animal!"

"Kairi" Seto began but quickly ceased as he saw her hands clutching he blanket beneath her. He knew that it was hurting her to know the past truth and he wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt now. But he knew this wasn't the best time.

"Please leave, I don't need any explanations. I'm fine and besides I don't remember anything anyways so it can't hurt me" Kairi forced a smile on her face as she turn towards Seto whom was standing at the door.

"I'll come back to see how you are feeling in a couple of days" Seto left his final words with Kairi and left before any further conversation could be carried on.

Kairi let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding in. She held the stuffed animal to her face and smiled. 'At least I got something cute'. Before she carry her thought any further there was a knock on the door, even though the door was open. She looked up to see another patient standing there, one that was familiar to her.

"Kairi" The medium build Japanese man said her name in a way of requesting her permission to enter. It seemed like the traditional Japanese manners or that's what she thought.

"Come in" Kairi motioned her hands in a welcoming way. "I recognize you from somewhere"

"You… don't… remember?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry no, the nurse told me there is a chance I will regain my memory with time" Kairi shrugged as she put the stuff animal that Seto had earlier given her aside. She searched her empty brain to see where she recognize his face from.

"I came here to thank you" The man sat in the seat next to her bed, the very same seat that Seto had been sitting in while he was watching her sleep for a moment.

"For what?" Kairi had no idea who he was, nonetheless how was she suppose to know what he was thanking her for.

"For saving my life, if you hadn't push me away I would of be pinned under those rocks" The man reveal his identity to Kairi for she remember the video that her teammate had showed her earlier before.

"Ryu" Kairi spoke out loud making sure he was him.

"I'm glad you remember me now" He smiled a great smile, the picture of his smile was now embedded into Kairi's heart. "I'm sorry, if you didn't try to save me you would be perfectly fine now."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you would of done the same" Kairi smile which made Ryu smile. She felt a small attraction to him, she could see his toned muscles from the lose hospital gown he was wearing.

Apparently Ryu felt the same way about Kairi and made his feelings clear with the next sentence he spoke. "How about I make it up to you when we both get out of his hospital, I'll take you to the most expensive restaurant or one that you really like in Japan"

This made Kairi laugh.

"You have such a beautiful smile and your laugh is like music" Ryu complimented her.

"Thanks" Kairi giggled again, she felt special and it was him that made her feel that way.

"So what do you say?" Ryu asked again obviously not taking no for a answer.

"Ok, if you insist" Kairi didn't have a problem accepting his proposal since she was already attracted to him and as far as she knew she didn't have a boyfriend. She did have a crush on that CEO that didn't return her feelings, but all that will change now. Hey since she can't remember anything, then she can't be hurt right? But what happens when her memory comes back? Well she'll just have to worry about it then.

"Great" Ryu got up. "You should get some rest so we can get to that dinner earlier. Goodnight" Ryu gave one swift wave motion, it was probably his signature goodbye wave, and left Kairi to herself.

© Duckie4rmabove Productions

d4aCORPS V.7


	18. The Truth

Shatter dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh………….. I wish I did……. Well I only own Kairi, Chris and everyone related to them.

Chapter 18 – The truth

Seto walked through the hospital halls and took each turn as he remember a couple days ago when he came to visit Kairi. Today he decided to visit her again like he promised and same as last time he didn't come empty handed. With flowers grasped tightly in his hands he took one last turn and the sight he saw stole his breath. "Kairi, where is she?" He asked the nurse walking by.

"You mean the captain of the winged angels? She was released this morning" The nurse explained the empty room.

"Do you have any idea where she is now?" Seto hoped for a precise answer that he would get from his servants and computer programs.

"No, after the patients have been release we don't quite keep track of their every movement" The nurse answered sarcastically.

Seto turned away and found the room to still be empty. Should he dare ask Yugi and the pathetic group? Why did he care so much? Did he finally realized that no other woman would have change the way Kairi did for him or even cared about him and not his money as Kairi did. But lady luck was on his side as he saw who he recognized to be one of Kairi's teammate.

"Excuse me, do you know where Kairi is?" Seto wasted no time in pursuing them for an answer.

"I remember you, you were talking to Kairi before the race. Yeah I think she back at the hotel." The girl which Seto recognized was called Kristina. She was headed back to the hospital to pick up Kairi's charts and medical updates for the doctors back in America so they can successfully watch over her condition.

Without a simple thank you Seto took off to the only hotel a famous traveling group would be staying. The limo driver scared of questioning Kaiba he did as he was told. When the hotel was in sight Kaiba spotted Kairi not in the hotel, but walking down the street with another man. Immediately he knew what was going on didn't need any further clarifications. If he indeed needed more knowledge of the situation it would be a insult to him and his company. "Back to the Kaiba mansion" With one quick and swift motion of his hand.

The driver nodded into his rearview mirror not exactly sure if Mr. Kaiba had seen his motion he turned the corner back towards the mansion.

"Thanks again for dinner Ryu, it was so much better than the hospital food" Kairi rubbed her stomach as she thought it grew several inches.

"Hey if it weren't for you I wouldn't be walking around like this" Ryu smiled. "Besides I was planning on asking you out after the race, it was just a minor set back"

"Really?" Kairi surprised. "Aren't we supposed to be rivals? I mean winged Angels and the Demons?" Kairi joked as she leaned back into her chairs as she watched the waiter place the change on the table indicated they should be getting ready to leave.

"It's a sport rivalry, I mean the people in the sport don't have to be rivals, they can be the total opposite" Ryu stood up as he helped Kairi out of her chair and into her jacket. "I'll walk you back to the hotel."

Kairi thankfully nodded. "You're such a gentlemen, hardly a demon at all"

"And you are every bit like an Angel" Ryu complimented as they walked through the entrance of the restaurant and towards the hotel she was staying in a couple streets down.

"So I guess nobody won the race huh?" Kairi hopping on to another subject.

"As far as our team considers it, the Angels won" Ryu slightly bowed. "But of course we will have a rematch soon after you have fully recovered. So we will meet again sooner or later. You might as well keep in touch with me" Ryu smiled as he knew that wasn't exactly the most subtle way of asking her to be committed to him while they were apart.

A flash of guilt ran through Kairi's spine as those words left his lips. A picture of Seto sitting next to her bed watching her sleep with the stuff animal in his hands waiting for her to wake up so he can give it to her personally raced through her mind for a moment. She knew there was something between them even if he say there was nothing.

"Something wrong?" Ryu asked as they stopped in front of the hotel.

Kairi smiled. "We'll definitely keep in touch but I'm afraid not in the sense you would like" it was like speaking in riddles, but each other understood the other perfectly.

"And why have you come to this conclusion?" Ryu didn't seem upset at all, he bowed slightly so that his head was dead even with Kairi and their proximity decreased.

"Well because I haven't gotten all my memory back yet. I mean what if someone in the past that I haven't remembered yet? Or that I'm…" Kairi began to trail off. She looked upon Ryu for a angry emotion, but there was none.

"I understand completely" Ryu smiled as he stood up straight again. "We'll keep in touch and the day you fully recover we shall race again. And whether there is a man in your life at that time I'll win you over if it's the last thing I do" Ryu smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you around then" Kairi smiled as she hoped into the building. She waved goodbye and set off to her room.

But before she could get very far a man in a black uniform at the front desk called her as though he was waiting for her. "Kairi!"

"Yes? Do I know you?" She asked him as she scanned his face for any sign of recognition.

"I was sent here by Mr. Kaiba. He has wished me to take you back to the Kaiba mansion so that you and he could talk."

"Kaiba wishes to talk to me?" Kairi pointed at herself making sure she didn't hear wrong.

"That is correct Miss…" The driver never knew her name.

"It's okay, I'm not sure of it myself. Are you taking me back to my hotel after we have out chat?" Kairi asked the driver.

"Yes, of course"

"I guess. I kind of wanted to ask him something anyways. I guess this is the time to do it" Kairi shrugged off.

The driver took Kairi to the nearby limo that he parked at the hotel. Kairi was amazed at the generosity she got. A limousine just to take her to Kaiba's house? Was he trying to impress her?

"Wow did you order the limo just for me?" Kairi asked as she got into the back and rolled down the window that separated her and the driver.

"Uhh, no this is Kaiba's personal limo and I'm his personal driver" he answered in a usual manner. He thought that was a odd question for everyone in Japan knew that Seto Kaiba owned his own company and was richer than anyone.

"Oh" Kairi kind of disappointed that if wasn't for her and it wasn't to impress her.

The ride to Kaiba's mansion wasn't very long and it came quite quick in Kairi's mind as they drove past many beautiful places that caught her eye.

"We're here" The driver opened the door like a gentleman. Kairi stepped out and looked at the mansion and realized why he had his own personal limo. It turns out that Seto was waiting for Kairi at the entrance to his mansion. Although he knew she was coming, when he saw her he felt that he wished he didn't make her come because he lost all ability to speak.

"Hi Kaiba" Kairi said sweetly

"We need to talk" Kaiba led her straight into the kitchen where a maid was waiting there to take orders, well that what it looked like to Kairi. Kaiba motioned for her to sit down at the table before beginning.

© Duckie4rmabove Productions

d4aCORPS V.7


End file.
